Ember
Ember is Alyssa's long-lost daughter, having inherited her mother's immunity to fire and donning the title of Hellfire Witch after she came into possession of the Hellfire's Edge sword. She harbors a deep hatred towards Alyssa and seeks to kill her during the series. Appearance Ember dresses in ragged brown boots, large gray socks, and a black gothic skirt with a long tail behind it that's ripped and burned. She wears a black fleece cape that's buttoned over her chest with two orange gemstones and has black and white intertwined ribbons spiraling around her arms down to her wrists. Her matching bracelets have many charred and burnt metal charms attached to them. Her bright orange hair is held up in a large fluffy ponytail with a red ribbon while the right side of her face is scarred, with the eye it crosses over being milky white while her healthy eye is colored golden. She wears two rings on each hand made of black steel with glowing red gemstones that act as her magical focusers. During her appearances she wields the Hellfire's Edge that's featured in her portrait. Personality Ember is filled with unrelenting anger and hatred towards her mother whom she believes abandoned her when she was young. In truth Alyssa never abandoned her, instead she was lost in a landslide during one of Alyssa's trips in The Outerlands. Although her mother searched for days in vain to recover her baby whom she loved with all her heart Ember was only found later on by goblins who took her away to be their slave. She is very quick to enrage should she not get what she wants and has shown herself to be very cruel to those that challenge or upset her. She has no qualms with murdering others in order to progress with her goals and shows no sympathy towards anyone. The only thing she thinks about and strives towards is finding Alyssa and killing her out of revenge. Having been found and raised by goblins when she was a baby Ember was subjected to an abusive upbringing and became bitter towards everyone and everything, with a deep hatred for her mother quickly growing and consuming her entirely from believing she was abandoned and left with such a miserable life by her. How long exactly she was with the goblins isn't mentioned, though it likely wasn't too long before her anger and magical wrath exacted revenge against her tormentors. Sometime before her first appearance in the story Ember had come into possession of The Hellfire's Edge, which according to Kindra in Act X was entombed in Mount Volrof and intended to be reclaimed only if needed to slay the Gemini should they ever escape their City of Eden. With the enchanted sword in hand and a heart filled with malice Ember set out in search of Alyssa to kill her, going so far as to employ Felucia and Cindy as bounty hunters to help find Alyssa for her in return for gold. Like her mother she is immune to fire and can manipulate the flames with her magic in wild and uncontrollable displays of power. She's able to cast out the charms from her wrists to use spells and act as shields from incoming attacks. With the Hellfire's Edge she's able to draw fire from the blade at all times, which she uses to create powerful blasts of magic or complete eruptions in the form of giant firestorms around her, and even throw the sword with her magic towards her enemies with great force. A unique ability she has is the power to teleport herself across short and great distances with her magic, something she does to outflank and surprise her foes in combat or to sneak up on her targets. An interesting thing to note is The Hellfire's Edge's reaction to being in her possession. Whenever she's holding the sword it appears to have fire streaking off its handle across her hand, almost like the sword is trying to burn her because she's not a virgin yet is unable to because of her immunity to the flames. Given Ember's age and apparent lack of interest in men in general due to her sole fixation of killing Alyssa it's a safe bet that she is indeed a virgin and the sword is trying, and failing, to burn her from being held by her. Development Ember is first seen in Act V when she burns down Alyssa's home and much of the forest around it, drawing the attention of Charlotte who saw the smoke from Rystone. After a brief introduction and explanation of her desire to find and kill her mother, Alyssa, Ember takes her leave, with Charlotte questioning the news of another Wildfire Witch being in Eden. Later when Apoch & Astreal go to visit a witch and ally of Charlotte's they discover that Ember had murdered her in her search for Alyssa. Using her fire magic and teleportation ability Ember quickly subdues the twins and, after interrogating them as well, burns them alive before leaving again. She is later seen meeting Felucia and Cindy who are working for her to help find Alyssa for money. After scaring the sand wraiths and threatening them to work harder she sets out on her search again. Her next appearance happens later when a resurrected Apoch & Astreal attempt to kill her under Charlotte's order, both of them failing and again being murdered by the fiery witch. After traveling in her search she stumbles across Daniel's group in The Outerlands and finds Triska, Clover, and Squeak in their caravan. Hearing that they know Alyssa she quickly threatens them to tell her where she is, and despite Triska's attempt to explain the truth of what happened when she was a baby Ember loses her temper and attacks her, destroying Triska's sword and wounding her in the process. When Triska, Clover, and Squeak manage to flee the caravan Ember unleashes her power and completely destroys the ride in a massive fireball. With Daniel and the rest of his girls returning from the outburst Ember and Alyssa finally meet, with Alyssa stunned and heartbroken at what has become of her daughter while Ember only tries to kill her on sight. After severely wounding Alyssa and preparing to finish her off Ember is stopped when Daniel uses his Synergy magic and faces off against her with his sword and shield, managing to fend the witch off and locking into a stalemate in combat with her. Ember uses more of her fire to hold Daniel back and tries crushing Alyssa's throat with her foot, almost succeeding in killing her before Kitten enters the fight and quickly pushes her back. This time Ember's teleportation magic doesn't help as Kitten is able to see magical trails in the ether and can track where the witch is moving to with her spell. After a fierce fight, with Kitten always pushing Ember back at every turn, Ember throws her sword towards Alyssa and Daniel, with Kitten managing to catch it before it can pierce them. Enraged, Ember recovers Triska's dagger from the caravan's wreckage and prepares to charge once more, with Kitten and Daniel's group begging her to stop before she gets herself killed. Unwilling to listen or let her anger go Ember teleports towards Alyssa in a last-ditch effort to slay her, with Kitten tracking her movement and striking The Hellfire's Edge through the witch as she reappears before Alyssa. With her last breath Ember tries in vain to crawl up Alyssa's body and strangle her, failing in doing so and collapsing beside her mother before dying. Trivia Ember was originally created to be the villain turned hero, as she would eventually meet up with Daniel and his group to confront Alyssa, only to then see reason and join their group. She was planned to have just turned 18 years old, and was to join Daniel’s harem to provide a taboo element to their harem orgies; providing the fetish of mother+daughter sex scenes with Daniel. This idea was scrapped and Ember was regulated to a straight-up villain role, with her being in the story to provide more of Alyssa’s backstory and to deliver the Hellfire’s Edge to Triska. The mother+daughter fetish was also moved to another pairing for the future. Artwork Ember - Witch.jpg Ember.png __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Witch